Spiegelscherben
by Lenaanna
Summary: Fünf Jahre sind seid der Zerstörung des Throns von Bhaal vergangen. Selina, Heldin von BG1 und BG2, ist ruhelos und wird erneut von Alpträumen geplagt. Sie ahnt nicht, dass ihr größtes Abenteuer ihr noch bevorsteht.
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist ein Fanfic über Baldurs Gate. Es spielt fünf Jahre nach dem Ende von „Thron des Bhaal". Hauptcharakter ist das Bhaalkind aus dem ersten und zweiten Teil, oder besser gesagt Ex-Bhaalkind. Ansonsten gibt es kurze Begegnungen mit bekannten Charakteren aus den Spielen, aber die meisten sind neue Charaktere. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Der Einfachheit halber und weil es eine Romanze gibt, ist der Hauptcharakter ( das Ex-Bhaalkind) weiblich und hört auf den Namen Selina.

Ich habe diesen Fanfic schon auf einer anderen Seite unter Annalena veröffentlicht.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_Prolog_

_Fünf Jahre sind vergangen seid Ihr Amelyssan besiegt habt. Ihr habt den Thron von Bhaal zerstört und die Prophezeiung von Alaundo erfüllt. Nach Eurem letzten Kampf habt Ihr Euch entschieden Eure göttliche Essenz aufzugeben und ein Leben als Sterbliche zu führen. Ihr genießt Eure neu gewonnene Freiheit und reist durch ganz Faerún, besucht Eure Freunde und Eure ehemaligen Verbündeten. Doch diese haben ihr eigenes Leben und Eure Besuche bei ihnen werden immer kürzer._

_Ihr spürt eine Leere in Euch und je mehr Zeit verstreicht, umso größer wird diese Leere in Euch. Ihr wisst nicht, was Euch fehlt oder woher dieses Gefühl der Leere kommt, doch Ihr spürt das es Euch langsam auffrisst. Ihr wolltet mit Imoen darüber reden und habt sie besucht. Doch selbst Eure Schwester hat kaum noch Zeit für Euch._

_Ihr ahnt nicht, das Euch Euer schwerster Kampf noch bevor steht; ein Kampf der nicht nur Euch betrifft. Nein, dieser Kampf wird über die Zukunft von ganz Faerún entscheiden._

**Kapitel 1 **

Imoen: Es tut mir leid, Schwester, aber ich habe im Moment keine Zeit für dich. Elminster und ich wollen uns über neue Zaubersprüche unterhalten. Außerdem gibt es ein paar kleine Probleme mit meiner… ähm… Organisation. Vielleicht habe ich später Zeit für dich und wir können uns unterhalten. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht zu böse.

Selina: Es ist in Ordnung, Imoen. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht unangemeldet auftauchen sollen.

Imoen: Och, Schwesterchen. Du solltest dir langsam mal eine Aufgabe suchen oder einen Mann. (*zwinkert*).

Selina: (*leicht errötet*) Ich… ich glaube nicht, dass ich einen Mann brauche. Ich…

Imoen: Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss los. Mache es dir bequem so lange ich weg bin. Wir sehen uns später.

_Imoen verschwand und lässt Euch allein zurück. Ihr wolltet etwas Wichtiges mit Imoen besprechen, über diese Leere in Euch, die immer größer wird. Ihr seufzt leise. Imoen hat sich verändert. Wart Ihr bisher immer die Stärkere von euch beiden, so habt Ihr nun das Gefühl, dass Imoen nun die Stärkere ist. Ihr hört Gelächter und Stimmengewirr und ein Gefühl der Verlorenheit kommt über Euch und Ihr fühlt Euch einsamer als je zuvor. Nach einer Weile haltet Ihr es nicht mehr aus und verlasst den Raum, den Euch Imoen überlassen hat. Ihr könnt nicht länger hier bleiben. Auf einem kleinen Stück Papier schreibt Ihr eine Nachricht an Imoen und verlasst diesen Ort fasst fluchtartig._

_Ihr reist ziellos umher. In einem kleinen Wald macht Ihr eine Rast. Es ist nun schon ein paar Tage her, dass Ihr Imoen zuletzt gesehen habt. Oft wolltet Ihr umkehren, doch Ihr habt es nicht geschafft. In der letzten Nacht hattet Ihr wieder einen Alptraum._

_ ______________________________________

_**Ihr habt in einem leeren Raum gestanden und nur ein großer Spiegel hing an einer der Wände. Ihr seid zum Spiegel gelaufen und habt hinein gesehen. Im Spiegel war Euer Spiegelbild und im nächsten Moment zerspringt der Spiegel in tausend Teile. Das sonderbarste war, dass Ihr in jeder Spiegelscherbe Euer Spiegelbild sehen konntet… in fast jeder Spiegelscherbe, denn eine Spiegelscherbe war schwarz.**_

_**Dann seid Ihr schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Noch immer müsst Ihr an diesen Alptraum denken, daran wie real er wirkte. Er ähnelte den Alpträumen, die Ihr früher hattet. Dabei hattet Ihr geglaubt, dass mit der Essens Bhaals auch Eure Alpträume verschwunden sind.**_

Darkan: Ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein. Eure Unachtsamkeit könnte Euch den Tod bringen. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich Euch ganz leicht töten können… Mein Name ist übrigens Darkan. Darf ich fragen, wie Eurer Name ist?

Selina: (Ihr erhebt Euch langsam und schaut Euch Darkan genauer an; Eure Hand an der Waffe. Darkan's Anblick erstaunt Euch. Von der Statur her sieht er aus wie ein Halbork, doch seine Haut ist dunkel wie die eines Drow. Seine Augen sind purpurfarben und eine lange Narbe zieht sich über sein Gesicht. Seine weißen Haare hat er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden.) Ich glaube nicht, dass ich einem wildfremden Mann meinen Namen sage.

Darkan: (*mit leiser Stimme*) Ich verstehe, dass Ihr misstrauisch seid. Lasst mich meine Frage anders stellen… Seid Ihr Selina von Kerzenburg, Adoptivtochter von Gorion und Schwester von Imoen?

Selina: (*zuckt zusammen*) Und wenn ich es wäre?

Darkan: (*lächelt*) Euer Verhalten zeigt mir, das Ihr die seid, die ich suche.

Selina: Ihr sucht mich? Warum?

Darkan: Dann seid Ihr wirklich Selina. (*lächelt breiter*)

Selina: Was wollt Ihr?

Darkan: (*verneigt sich leicht*) Ich habe viel von Euch gehört, Selina. Eure Taten sind in ganz Faerún bekannt. Ich wollte die Frau, die den Thron des Bhaal zerstört hat, die gegen ihr Schicksal gekämpft und gewonnen hat unbedingt kennen lernen… Ich bewundere Euch, ich bewundere Euren Mut, Eure Stärke und jetzt, nachdem ich Euch gesehen habe, Eure Schönheit. Die Barden werden Euch nicht gerecht, Selina. Vergebt mir meinen Wortschwall, doch Euer Anblick fasziniert mich. Ich möchte Euch ein Geschenk überreichen… diesen Ring…

Selina: (*zuckt leicht zusammen*) Ihr habt eine goldene Zunge, doch Eure Schmeicheleien wirken bei mir nicht. Ich nehme keine Geschenke von Fremden an und ganz besonders keine Ringe. Verzeiht, wenn ich unhöflich erscheine, aber ich habe sehr schlechte Erfahrungen mit Geschenken von Fremden gemacht.

Darkan: (*lächelt*) Natürlich. Ihr redet von Sarevok, nicht wahr? Verzeiht, wenn ich aufdringlich war. Gestattet Ihr mir Eure Hand zu schütteln? Eure Hand zu berühren, wäre eine Ehre für mich.

Selina: (Ihr überlegt kurz, ob Ihr den Wunsch des Fremden nachkommen sollt. Dann nickt Ihr leicht und gebt Darkan die Hand. Ihr bemerkt sein diabolisches Lächeln nicht…) Nun gut, ich gebe Euch meine Hand. (Ihr reicht ihm die Hand und Darkan nimmt sie rasch. Plötzlich wird Euch schwindlig, Ihr schwankt und Darkan fängt Euch auf, bevor ihr fallt. Bevor Euch Dunkelheit umhüllt hört Ihr noch leise Darkan's Stimme. „Habe ich Euch. Nun entkommt Ihr mir nicht mehr...")

_____________________________________

_Ihr wacht auf und braucht einen Moment um Euch zu orientieren. Ihr liegt auf einem Bett, Dunkelheit umgibt Euch, doch durch das Fenster fällt das fahle Licht des Mondes. Es dauert eine Weile bis sich Eure Augen an die Umgebung gewöhnt haben und Ihr in dem Licht des Mondes etwas erkennen könnt. Ihr richtet Euch auf und lasst Eure Augen durch das Zimmer schweifen. Das Zimmer ist karg eingerichtet. Ihr erkennt eine kleine Kommode, einen Tisch und einen Stuhl. Ihr steht auf und erst jetzt bemerkt Ihr, dass Ihr nur mit Eurer Unterwäsche bekleidet seid. Leicht errötend nehmt Ihr das Laken von Eurem Bett und hüllt Euch damit ein. Doch nicht nur Eure Ausrüstung ist verschwunden, auch Eure Waffen und alles andere, was Ihr bei Euch getragen habt, hat man Euch weggenommen. Ihr geht zur Tür, doch Ihr stellt fest, dass sie keine Klinke hat. Und auch das Fenster könnt Ihr nicht öffnen. Um das Fenster und auch um die Tür sind Runen angebracht. Ihr versucht die Runen zu entziffern, doch das Einzige, was Ihr versteht ist „keine Magie" und „keine Priestersprüche". Ihr legt Euch zurück ins Bett und ohne es zu wollen fangt Ihr an zu weinen. Ihr wischt Euch die Tränen weg und bemerkt, dass Ihr einen Ring tragt, den Ihr noch nie zuvor gesehen habt. Den Ring, den Darkan Euch geben wollte und den Ihr nicht haben wolltet. Ihr versucht den Ring abzuziehen, doch er bewegt sich nicht einen Millimeter. Ihr wendet Eure ganze Kraft auf, den Ring zu entfernen, doch Ihr schafft es nicht. Dieser Ring scheint verflucht zu sein._

Selina: Darkan!!! Was… was habt Ihr mir angetan?

_Noch während Ihr grübelt was Darkan von Euch will und warum er Euch entführt hat, fallt Ihr in einen traumlosen Schlaf._

______________________________________ _

Magullat: Habt Ihr sie gefangen genommen?

Darkan: Ja, Meister. Sie ist in unserem… Gästezimmer und schläft.

Magullat: Trägt sie den Ring?

Darkan: Ja, Meister. Sie trägt den Ring…

Valint: Aber sie hat ihn nicht freiwillig angenommen, trotz des Zaubers. Darkan musste sie betäuben, damit er ihr den Ring anstecken konnte. Mir wäre so etwas nicht passiert. Von mir hätte sie den Ring freiwillig angenommen.

Darkan: …

Magullat: Das reicht jetzt, Valint. Das Wichtigste ist, dass sie jetzt bei uns ist. Wir brauchen sie… lebend. Behandelt sie gut und lasst es ihr an nichts fehlen. Morgen nach Sonnenaufgang möchte ich sie sehen und mit ihr sprechen. Geht jetzt.

Darkan Und Valint verlassen das Zimmer.

Valint: Sie ist sehr hübsch.

Darkan: Ja.

Valint: Sie war ziemlich unbeeindruckt von Euch, trotz des Zaubers.

Darkan: …

Valint. Fehlen Euch die Worte? Lässt der Zauber schon nach?

Darkan: (Er bleibt stehen und senkt den Kopf.) Lasst mich zufrieden.

Valint: (Er bleibt auch stehen und mustert Darkan aufmerksam.) Tut es nicht, Darkan.

Darkan: Wovon redet Ihr? Was soll ich nicht tun?

Valint: Verliebt Euch nicht in sie.

Darkan: Ganz sicher nicht und nun lasst mich zufrieden. Es war ein langer Tag. Ich brauche etwas Schlaf. (Er beendet die Unterhaltung und geht auf sein Zimmer.)

Valint: (Er blickt ihm nach.) Hmm, ich glaube dieser Rat kam zu spät.

________________________________

_Ihr wacht auf und blinzelt verschlafen. Die Sonne geht gerade auf und das Zimmer, in dem Ihr gefangen gehalten werdet, ist nun viel heller. Noch bevor Ihr richtig wach seid, geht die Tür auf und eine Euch bekannte Gestalt tritt ein._

Darkan: Guten Morgen Selina. Ich hoffe Ihr habt gut schlafen. Verzeiht…

Selina: (Noch bevor Darkan seinen Satz beenden konnte seid Ihr bei ihm und gebt ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.) Mistkerl! Warum habt Ihr mich entführt? Los! Redet schon!

Darkan: (Er reibt sich seine Wange.) Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich hatte meine Befehle… Magullat wird Euch alles erklären.

Selina: Wer ist Magullat?

Darkan: Unser Anführer. Zieht das bitte an. (Er reicht Euch einfache Kleidung, wie sie Edelleute tragen.)

Selina: (Ihr funkelt ihn wütend an und reißt ihm die Kleidung aus den Händen.) Umdrehen!

Darkan: (Er erschrickt leicht über Euren barschen Ton und dreht sich sofort um. Ihr seid Euch nicht sicher, aber Ihr könntet schwören, dass er leicht rot geworden ist.) Beeilt Euch. Magullat erwartet Euch schon.

Selina: Es dauert seine Zeit, bis ich mich angezogen habe und wagt es ja nicht Euch umzudrehen. (In Wahrheit seid Ihr schon längst angezogen und Ihr sucht eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Darkan hat Euch noch immer den Rücken zugekehrt und die Tür steht offen. Ihr habt keine Waffen, nur Euch selbst. Mit einem beherzten und kräftigen Schlag schlagt Ihr Darkan KO und verlasst rasch das Zimmer.)

_Ihr rennt durch viele Gänge und seid froh, dass Ihr keiner Menschenseele begegnet. Ihr seid nicht bewaffnet und die Wände sind mit Runen überzogen. Beim Vorbeilaufen erkennt Ihr, dass es dieselben Runen wie die in Eurem Zimmer sind. Man kann hier also auch keine Magie und Priesterzauber anwenden. Sollte Euch jemand begegnen, dann würdet Ihr hilflos sein. Am Ende eines Ganges seht Ihr plötzlich Licht und Ihr rennt dorthin. Dort schien es ins Freie zu gehen. Ihr bleibt stehen und versucht wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Vorsichtig wollt Ihr hinausschauen, doch eine Stimme hindert Euch daran._

Valint: Wohin so eilig, junge Dame?

Selina: (Ihr dreht Euch um und blickt in das Gesicht eines Drow. Doch als Ihr genauer hinschaut, seid Ihr nicht sicher, ob er wirklich ein Drow ist. Er hat die Statur eines Elfen und seine Haut ist dunkel, doch seine Haare sind braun und seine Augen himmelblau.) Wer seid Ihr?

Valint: Mein Name ist Valint. Ich dachte mir schon, dass Darkan Probleme haben wird und deshalb bin ich ihm gefolgt. Ich war überrascht, dass Ihr tatsächlich versucht zu fliehen.

Selina: Natürlich versuche ich zu fliehen. Und es wird mir auch gelingen, darauf könnt Ihr Euch verlassen.

Valint: (Er lächelt Euch an und nickt.) Das bezweifle ich keine Sekunde. Doch Euer erster Fluchtversuch ist gescheitert. Kommt! Ich bringe Euch zu Magullat.

Darkan: Das ist meine Aufgabe. Ich bringe sie zu ihm.

Valint: Hm? Sie wäre Euch fast entkommen, Darkan. Ich denke nicht, dass Magullat darüber erfreut wäre.

Darkan: …

Valint: Gehen wir. Du kannst uns ja begleiten, Darkan.

Darkan: …

_Widerwillig folgt Ihr den beiden. Euer Fluchtversuch war gescheitert und Darkan und Valint behielten Euch im Auge. Im Moment könnt Ihr nichts weiter tun, als ihnen zu folgen und tun, was sie verlangen. Ihr fragt Euch, wer Magullat ist und was er von Euch will. Doch das solltet Ihr bald erfahren._

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

_Nach einer Weile bleiben Eure Begleiter vor einer großen Tür stehen. Darkan öffnet sie und deutet Euch an, dass Ihr eintreten sollt. Ihr tut wie Euch geheißen und tretet ein. Darkan und Valint folgen Euch._

Darkan: Hier ist sie Meister.

Selina: (Ihr blickt Euch um. Der Raum war ziemlich groß. Er war spartanisch eingerichtet, aber sehr sauber. Nachdem Ihr Euch einen Überblick verschafft habt, zieht sich Eure Aufmerksamkeit nun auf diesen Magullat, der vor Euch stand. Er war klein, von der Statur her würdet Ihr ihn als Gnom bezeichnen. Doch auch er hatte eine dunkle Hautfarbe wie die eines Drow. Außerdem hatte er eine Glatze und einen Bart. Ihr bemerkt, dass Ihr ihn anstarrt und senkt Euren Blick.) Was wollt Ihr? Warum habt Ihr mich entführt?

Magullat: Ihr seid also das Bhaalkind, das den Thron von Bhaal zerstört hat. (Er mustert Euch aufmerksam und neugierig.)

Selina: (*hebt den Blick*) Ex-Bhaalkind.

Magullat: (*lacht*) Natürlich. Verzeiht. Also Ex-Bhaalkind Selina, ich hoffe Ihr hattet eine angenehme Nachtruhe.

Selina: Was wollt Ihr von mir?

Magullat: Schön. Dann lassen wir den sinnlosen Smalltalk und kommen gleich zum Thema. Hm!? Doch bevor ich Eure Frage beantworte, möchte ich Euch unsere Geschichte erzählen. Natürlich nur, wenn es Euch genehm ist, meine Dame.

Selina: (Euch ist der Sarkasmus in Magullat's Stimme nicht entgangen. Natürlich würdet Ihr lieber wissen, warum Ihr hier seid, doch Magullat's Geschichte könnte interessant sein.) Dann erzählt mir Eure Geschichte.

Magullat: Setzt Euch. (Er zeigt auf zwei Stühle und Ihr setzt Euch hin. Magullat setzt sich auf den anderen Stuhl. Darkan und Valint blieben in der Nähe der Tür stehen.) Ihr habt sicherlich bemerkt, dass Darkan, Valint und ich eine dunkle Hautfarbe haben, so dunkel wie die eines Drow. Doch nicht nur wir drei haben diese Hautfarbe, auch alle anderen, die hier wohnen, haben eine dunkle Hautfarbe… eines der Hauptmerkmale eines Drow. (*seufzt leise*) Der Grund ist ganz einfach… wir alle sind zum Teil Dunkelelfen. Jeder, der hier wohnt, hat einen Elternteil, der ein Drow ist. Die Sklaven der Dunkelelfen werden auch sexuell missbraucht und manchmal… manchmal entsteht aus dieser Vereinigung ein Kind. So wie ich oder Darkan oder Valint oder alle anderen, die hier leben. (*seufzt*) Wir Mischlingskinder sind natürlich nicht erwünscht und eine Schande für jeden Drow. Viele von diesen Kindern wurden Lollth geopfert… doch einige… einige wurden am Leben gelassen und nach ein paar Jahren im Unterreich ausgesetzt und… und gejagt. Nur so zum Spaß wurden wir gejagt. Doch einigen von uns gelang die Flucht aus dem Unterreich und nach vielen Tagen… Monaten sind wir hier gelandet. Der einzige Platz, an dem wir leben können ohne verfolgt zu werden… verfolgt von den Unterweltlern und den Oberweltlern. Ja, auch hier in der Oberwelt wurden wir gejagt… wir sehen den Drow zu ähnlich. Wir sind nur wenige, doch wir halten zusammen und wir haben uns hier ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Manchmal reisen wir in das Unterreich und suchen nach anderen Vergessenen, die wir hierher in Sicherheit bringen.

Selina: Vergessene?

Magullat: Ja, so nennen wir uns, die Vergessenen… Ungewollt, gejagt, geopfert und vergessen… Sagt Selina, habt Ihr je von uns gehört? Habt Ihr gewusst, dass wir existieren?

Selina: … nein…

Magullat: (*lächelt*) Ich glaube ich habe genug von uns erzählt. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit Eure Frage zu beantworten. Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe.

Selina. Ihr braucht meine Hilfe? Darum habt Ihr mich entführt? Ihr hättet mich doch einfach nur fragen können.

Magullat: Seht uns an, Selina. Hättet Ihr uns wirklich geholfen, wenn wir Euch um Hilfe gebeten hätten?

Selina: Ich…

Magullat: Es tut mir leid, dass wir das tun mussten, aber uns blieb keine Wahl. Mir blieb keine Wahl; es war meine Entscheidung und mein Befehl. Unser aller Leben ist in Gefahr und ich werde alles tun, um uns zu beschützen.

Selina: Nun redet schon. Was soll ich tun?

Magullat: Wir leben hier sehr abgeschieden und wir wollen, dass es so bleibt. Doch nicht weit von hier haben sich… andere… niedergelassen und bedrohen uns. Sie sind zahlreich und sehr gefährlich.

Selina: Wer sind diese anderen?

Magullat: … Anhänger von Cyric…

Selina: Anhänger von Cyric? Was tun die hier und was soll ich gegen sie tun?

Magullat: Sie bedrohen uns nicht nur. Es ist viel schlimmer. Sie haben etwas gestohlen, ein Artefakt, etwas, das sehr wichtig für uns ist.

Selina: Was ist das für ein Artefakt?

Magullat: Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Wir müssen das Artefakt zurückbekommen oder… unser Leben hängt davon ab. Selina, ich bitte Euch, nein, ich flehe Euch an… Bringt uns das Artefakt zurück.

Selina: … Ihr verlangt sehr viel von mir. Warum sollte ich Euch vertrauen? Warum sollte ich Euch helfen? Ihr habt mich entführt… nein, ich denke nicht, das ich Euch helfen werde.

Magullat: (Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.) Nun gut, ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass Ihr so einfach zustimmt. (Er nimmt Eure Hand.) Ihr tragt einen wunderschönen Ring; ein Geschenk von mir. *Ihr* werdet uns helfen, ob Ihr wollt oder nicht. Der Ring ist verzaubert und außerdem lässt sich nicht abnehmen, aber das habt Ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt. Wenn Ihr uns nicht helft, dann werde ich Euch töten lassen.

Selina: Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Nur zu, tötet mich, wenn Ihr wollt.

Magullat: Hatte ich erwähnt, dass Eure Schwester genauso einen Ring trägt?

Selina: (*wird bleich*) Was meint Ihr damit? Habt Ihr Imoen etwas angetan?

Magullat: Natürlich nicht. Doch vielleicht sollte ich Euch sagen, dass die beiden Ringe durch einen Zauber miteinander verbunden sind. Solltet Ihr sterben, dann stirbt auch Imoen.

Selina: BASTARD!!! Ihr lügt. Das kann nicht sein, Imoen…

Magullat: Valint hat sich um Imoen gekümmert und ihr den Ring angesteckt. Vielleicht bluffe ich, aber vielleicht sage ich die Wahrheit. Wollt Ihr wirklich Imoen's Tod riskieren?

Selina: … Ich… ich werde Euch helfen.

Magullat: Das dachte ich mir. Darkan, bringt sie auf ihr Zimmer und gebt ihr etwas zu essen. Morgen nach Sonnenaufgang brecht ihr auf.

Darkan: Ja Meister. Kommt mit Selina. Gehen wir.

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgt Ihr Darkan, der Euch zurück in Euer Zimmer bringt._

Valint: Denkt Ihr, sie hat Euch geglaubt? Wird sie uns wirklich dieses Artefakt holen?

Magullat: Ja, ich war sehr überzeugend.

Valint: Eine Sache verstehe ich nicht, Magullat. Warum habt Ihr ihr die Wahrheit über unsere Herkunft erzählt?

Magullat: Wir brauchen sie noch, auch nachdem sie dieses Artefakt für uns gestohlen hat.

Valint: Ich verstehe nicht.

Magullat: Vertraut mir. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Noch eine Sache, Valint. Ihr werdet Darkan

und Selina begleiten.

Valint: (*zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben*) Wieso? Die beiden sollten das auch alleine schaffen.

Magullat: Ich weiß, doch Ihr sollt nicht mitgehen, um ihnen zu helfen… habt ein Auge auf Darkan und verhindert, das er Dummheiten macht. Ich will nicht, dass seinetwegen unsere Pläne scheitern.

Valint: Ich verstehe. Ihr habt es also auch bemerkt.

Magullat: Es ist nicht zu übersehen. Seine Gefühle für Selina könnten ihn zu Dummheiten hinreißen; ich will nicht, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagt. Passt auf ihn auf.

Valint: Verstanden. Verlasst Euch auf mich.

Valint verlässt den Raum und Magullat ist nun ganz allein.

Magullat: Oh, Prinz der Lügen, schon bald werde ich… hehehe… soll ich es laut sagen? Hahahahaha… nein, nein, nein… Selina beeilt Euch… bringt mir das Artefakt.

Fortsetzung folgt


	3. Chapter 3

_Darkan hatte Euch zurück in das Zimmer gebracht, das für Euch als Gefängnis dient. Er murmelte noch ein paar Worte, die Ihr nicht verstehen konntet, und ließ Euch dann allein. Kurz darauf brachte er Euch etwas zu Essen und verließ wieder das Zimmer. Ihr hattet sehr großen Hunger und habt gierig gegessen. Da es in dem Zimmer nicht viel zu sehen gab, legt Ihr Euch auf das Bett. Kurz darauf schlaft Ihr ein und wieder habt Ihr einen Alptraum._

_**Ihr befindet Euch in dem Raum mit dem zerbrochenen Spiegel. Viele Spiegelscherben waren auf dem Boden verstreut und in jeder Spiegelscherbe konntet Ihr Euer Abbild sehen. Nur eine Spiegelscherbe war schwarz. Plötzlich erhoben sich die Abbilder und ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Eure Abbilder schienen nichts von Eurer Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Plötzlich hört Ihr schallendes Gelächter, das Euch erschaudern lässt. Eure Abbilder wurden unruhig, ja fast ängstlich. Wieder ertönte ein schallendes Lachen und jagt Euch Schauer über den Rücken. Aus der schwarzen Spiegelscherbe erhob sich plötzlich ein Schatten, schwarz und unheimlich. Ihr stellt fest, dass diese Lachen von diesem Schatten kommt. Der Schatten zog ein Schwert und stieß es eines Eurer Abbilder ins Herz. Das Abbild seufzte kurz auf und verschwand. Mit ihm verschwand auch die Spiegelscherbe, aus der es gekommen war. Noch ehe Ihr versteht was genau passiert ist, hatte der Schatten Euer nächstes Abbild zerstört. Nach kurzer Zeit waren über die Hälfte der Abbilder verschwunden. Mit jedem zerstörten Abbild wurde das Lachen des Schattens lauter und unheimlicher. Nachdem der Schatten über die Hälfte Eurer Abbilder zerstört hatte, hielt er inne, als ob er lauschte… ein spitzer Schrei ließ Euch aus dem Alptraum erwachen. **_

_Schweißgebadet habt Ihr Euch aufgesetzt. Euer Atem geht schwer und Euer Körper schmerzt. Ihr fragt Euch ob dieser Alptraum mehr als ein Traum war. Doch bevor Ihr genauer darüber nachdenken könnt, erhellt sich plötzlich das Zimmer und im Licht erscheint eine Euch bekannte Gestalt. Solar._

Solar: Seid gegrüßt, Selina. Ich bin froh Euch gefunden zu haben.

Selina: Solar? Seid das wirklich Ihr?

Solar: Ich bin es, Selina. Wir benötigen Eure Hilfe.

Selina: Wir? Was meint Ihr mit wir?

Solar: Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Ich kann nur sagen, dass wir Eure Hilfe benötigen.

Selina: Ihr redet wieder in Rätseln. Warum soll ich Euch helfen?

Solar: Es hat etwas mit der Aufgabe zu tun, die Ihr hier erledigen sollt. Dieses Artefakt, das Ihr stehlen sollt, ist sehr wichtig für uns.

Selina: Moment mal, was meint Ihr mit stehlen? Magullat erzählte, dass es ihm gestohlen wurde und das ich es zurück bringen soll.

Solar: Das ist nicht wahr. Dieses Artefakt hat ihm nie gehört und auch der Gruppe, die es jetzt besitzt, hat es nie gehört.

Selina: Dann hat Magullat mich belogen. Aber wem genau gehört dieses Artefakt?

Solar: Niemanden. Aber wir haben es aufbewahrt. Ich kann Euch nicht mehr sagen.

Selina: Was genau ist dieses Artefakt von dem Ihr sprecht?

Solar: Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Ich kann nur sagen, dass es nicht auf Faerún verbleiben darf. Es muss dorthin zurückgebracht werden, wo es hingehört.

Selina: Warum ich? Ich habe schon genug getan. Und diesen Leuten helfe ich auch nur, weil sie sonst Imoen töten werden.

Solar: Das Schicksal von Faerún hängt davon ab. Und Ihr seid die Einzige, die uns dieses Artefakt zurückgeben kann.

Selina: (*seufzt*) Schon gut. Dann muss ich mal wieder die Heldin spielen, hmm? Und wie genau habt Ihr Euch das vorgestellt? Wenn ich das Artefakt habe und es Magullat nicht gebe, dann bringt er mich um und damit bringt er auch Imoen um. Was soll ich dagegen tun?

Solar: Das Artefakt muss zurückgebracht werden, auch wenn Opfer gebracht werden müssen.

Selina: NIEMALS. Redet nicht so leichtfertig über das Leben meiner Schwester. Mein Leben ist mir egal, aber das Leben meiner Schwester ist es nicht. Findet eine Möglichkeit meine Schwester aus diesem Zauber zu befreien und ich helfe Euch. Wenn Ihr das nicht könnt, dann gebe ich das Artefakt Magullat und mir ist egal was mit Faerún passiert.

Solar: Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann. Seid vorsichtig Selina.

_Und genauso plötzlich wie Solar aufgetaucht ist, verschwand sie wieder. Den Rest der Nacht habt Ihr wach gelegen und nachgedacht. Und eine Frage beschäftigt Euch besonders, haben diese neuen Alpträume mit diesem Artefakt zu tun? Ihr fragt Euch, was dieses Artefakt wohl sein könnte. Eure Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Darkan eintrat._

Darkan: Ich hoffe Ihr hattet eine ruhige Nacht.

Selina: …

Darkan: Ähm. Hier ist Eure Ausrüstung.

Selina: …

Darkan: Ich… ich warte draußen auf Euch.

Selina: …

_Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ Darkan das Zimmer. Er schien ziemlich niedergeschlagen zu sein, da Ihr kein Wort zu ihm gesagt habt. Aber Ihr wart nicht in der Stimmung mit ihm zu sprechen. Ihr habt Eure Ausrüstung angezogen. Mit Euren Waffen sollte es ein Leichtes sein, die Bewohner dieses Ortes zu überwältigen, doch Ihr könnt Imoen nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ihr verlasst das Zimmer. Darkan wartete schon ungeduldig auf Euch._

Darkan: Seid… seid Ihr soweit?

Selina: Ja. Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns.

Darkan: Oh… ähm… ja.

Selina: Wie weit ist dieses Lager der Cyric Anhänger entfernt?

Darkan: Ungefähr fünf Tagesreisen. Selina… ich…

Selina: Was!

Darkan: Ich… ich freue mich, dass wir ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen. Nur Ihr und ich… (Darkan errötet leicht und dreht sich schnell weg.)

Selina: (Ihr erwidert nichts darauf und geht einfach los. Darkan folgt Euch schnell und überholte Euch, um Euch den Weg nach draußen zu zeigen. Als Ihr nach draußen tretet blinzelt Ihr erfreut ins Tageslicht.) Endlich draußen. Heute ist ein schöner Tag.

Darkan: Ja. Und Ihr seht sehr hübsch aus.

Selina: Ihr findet mich hübsch?

Darkan: (*errötet*) Ihr… Ihr seid sehr hübsch. Wirklich.

Selina: Eure Schmeicheleien könnt Ihr Euch sparen.

Darkan: Oh… ich… entschuldigt.

Valint: Heh, wartet mal. Ihr wollt doch nicht ohne mich losziehen?

Darkan: Was wollt Ihr?

Valint: Ich begleite Euch.

Darkan: Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe nicht.

Valint: (*lacht laut*) Magullat möchte, dass ich Euch begleite. Aber keine Sorge, Darkan, ich bin keine Konkurrenz für Euch.

Darkan: …

Selina: Können wir nun endlich gehen?

Valint: (*lacht*) Natürlich. Doch bevor wir losziehen möchte ich Euch noch unser kleines Dorf zeigen.

Selina: Schon gut. Wenn Ihr darauf besteht, dann zeigt mir Euer Dorf.

**Ende Kapitel 1**

Fortsetzung folgt


	4. Chapter 4

Valint führt Euch durch das Dorf, dass zu Eurer großen Überraschung sehr schön war. Den Bewohnern, die Euch neugierig musterten, war ihre Abstammung sofort anzusehen. Valint erklärte Euch wortreich die Entstehung des Dorfes, während Darkan stumm hinter Euch herlief. Ihr hört nur mit halbem Ohr zu, da Eure Gedanken ganz woanders waren. Im Laden des Dorfes kauft Ihr noch Vorräte ein und dann macht ihr euch endlich auf den Weg. Ihr lauft quer durch den Wald und nach einer Tagesreise kommt ihr an einer kleinen Hütte an. Ihr seid ein wenig müde, da Ihr das lange Reisen gar nicht mehr gewohnt seid.

Valint: Ich denke es ist Zeit für das Nachtlager und hier werden wir es uns gemütlich machen. (Er lächelt Euch an und deutet auf die Hütte.)

Darkan: Ich werde ein Lagerfeuer entzünden. Ruht Euch aus, Selina. Ihr seht müde aus. (Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten legt Darkan sein Gepäck ab und läuft los um Holz für das Feuer zu sammeln.)

Valint: Er ist sicher eine Weile beschäftigt. Warum unterhalten wir uns nicht ein bisschen? (Valint legt sein Gepäck ab und macht es sich auf dem Boden so bequem wie möglich.)

Selina: Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für eine Unterhaltung. (Auch ihr legt Euer Gepäck ab und setzt Euch mit dem Rücken zu Valint auf den Boden.)

Valint: (*lacht*) Ich verstehe. Natürlich müssen wir uns nicht unterhalten. Wie wäre es, wenn ich Euch etwas erzähle. Hm!?

Selina: …

Valint: Ihr seid also die Frau, die den Thron des Bhaal zerstört hat, die gegen ihr Schicksal gekämpft und gewonnen hat. Wisst Ihr, ich bewundere Euch, ich bewundere Euren Mut, Eure Stärke und jetzt, nachdem ich Euch gesehen habe, Eure Schönheit. Die Barden werden Euch nicht gerecht, Selina. Vergebt mir meinen Wortschwall, doch Euer Anblick fasziniert mich.

Selina: (*Hebt eine Augenbraue*) Diesen Spruch habe ich doch schon einmal gehört. Wirklich sonderbar, Darkan sagte mir vor kurzem das Gleiche. Gab es diesen Spruch im Sonderangebot?

Valint: Habt Ihr nun doch Lust Euch mit mir zu unterhalten? Hmm, also Darkan hat Euch das gesagt? Nicht nur das er diesen Zauber verwendet hat, nun klaut er mir auch noch meine Sprüche.

Selina: Was für ein Zauber?

Valint: Wisst Ihr, als Magullat beschloss Euch zu uns einzuladen…

Selina: zu entführen…

Valint: Als Magullat beschloss Euch zu uns einzuladen, meldete sich Darkan sofort freiwillig die Einladung zu überbringen.

Selina: Er meldete sich also sofort freiwillig mich zu entführen.

Valint: Immer noch so nachtragend? Also schön, sagen wir es so: Darkan war ganz wild darauf Euch kennen zulernen und Euch unsere *Einladung* zu überbringen.

Selina: Warum?

Valint: Oh, er bewundert Euch schon eine lange Zeit.

Selina: Aber er kennt mich doch nicht. Wie kann er mich dann bewundern?

Valint: Er kennt die Bücher über Euch. Er hat sie alle gelesen, regelrecht verschlungen. Als Magullat uns von dem Diebstahl unseres Artefakts erzählte, schlug Darkan vor Euch um Hilfe zu bitten. Er wollte Euch um jeden Preis kennen lernen. Magullat stimmte zu und beschloss Euch um Hilfe zu bitten.

Selina: Lasst mich raten, Ihr redet von den Büchern, die Volo geschrieben hat.

Valint: (*lacht*) So ist es. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass er in den Bücher ein wenig übertreibt.

Selina: Ihr habt die Bücher also auch gelesen?

Valint: Aber natürlich. Ich muss doch schließlich wissen, wen wir um Hilfe bitten.

Selina: Und was hat das alles mit dem Zauber zu tun, von dem Ihr gesprochen habt.

Valint: Oh richtig, das hätte ich doch fast vergessen. Darkan ist nicht unbedingt der hellste, klügste und charismatischste Mann in Faerún. Er wollte einen guten Eindruck auf Euch machen und deswegen hat er Magullat angefleht ihn mit einem Zauber all dies zu geben. Magullat hat sich breitschlagen lassen und einen Zauber gewirkt, der Darkan weiser, klüger und charismatischer macht. Natürlich war der Zauber nur von begrenzter Dauer. Darkan wollte Euch überzeugen diesen Ring anzunehmen, ohne Gewalt anwenden zu müssen. Doch anscheinend hat der Zauber nicht richtig gewirkt.

Selina: Also hat er mich betäubt.

Valint: Tja, da blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Darkan: Da bin ich wieder. Ich habe genug Holz gesammelt. Wir können uns ein Lagerfeuer machen und ich werde etwas kochen. Die Nacht können wir dann in der Hütte verbringen. (Darkan stapelt das Holz und zündet es an. Bald schon wird es gemütlich warm. Von irgendwoher nimmt er einen großen Topf und es dauert nicht lange, dann riecht es nach leckerem Essen.)

Valint: Hmm, dass riecht lecker. Ist es schon fertig? Gib mir etwas von dem Essen!

Darkan: Finger weg! Erst bekommt Selina etwas. (Darkan füllt Euch ein Schälchen mit Essen und überreicht es Euch lächelnd.) Bitteschön Selina, ich hoffe es schmeckt Euch.

Selina: … (Wortlos nehmt Ihr das Schälchen und esst. Es schmeckt gar nicht so schlecht.)

Darkan: Oh, ich… ich hoffe es schmeckt Euch.

Selina: Ja. Danke Darkan. (Ihr lächelt Darkan an, der sich verlegen wegdreht. Dann gibt er Valint etwas zu essen und nimmt sich selbst auch etwas.)

Darkan: Worüber habt ihr gesprochen, als ich nicht da war?

Valint: Och, nichts Wichtiges. Selina hatte ein paar Fragen und ich habe sie beantwortet.

Darkan: Oh, ich verstehe.

Selina: Darkan?

Darkan: (Er blickt Euch überrascht an.) Ist alles in Ordnung mit dem Essen? Ist es zu scharf? Möchtet Ihr etwas trinken?

Selina: (*lächelt*) Das Essen war gut, Danke. Ich wollte Euch etwas fragen.

Darkan: Natürlich. Fragt alles was Ihr wollt.

Selina: Ist es wahr, dass Ihr Volo's Bücher über mich gelesen habt?

Darkan: Ihr… ich… woher… (Er sieht Valint an, der breit grinst.) Ja, ja… das habe ich.

Selina: Volo übertreibt gerne in seinen Büchern.

Darkan: Das glaube ich nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er untertreibt.

Selina: (*errötet leicht*) Oh!? Habt Ihr wirklich einen Zauber angewendet, um mich zu beeindrucken?

Valint: Natürlich hat er das. Ich sagte es Euch bereits. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass er eine Frau beeindrucken kann? Seht ihn doch an, selbst mit dem Zauber hat er es nicht geschafft. Jämmerlich.

Darkan: (Er blickt Euch entsetzt an. Dann sieht er zu Valint, dessen Grinsen noch breiter geworden ist.) Valint, wie konntet Ihr nur… (Er springt auf und läuft ohne ein Wort zu sagen davon.)

Selina: Darkan, wartet. Lauft nicht weg. (Ihr steht auf und seht Valint vorwurfsvoll an.) Wieso seid Ihr so gemein zu ihm? Er ist ein netter Mann und hat so etwas nicht verdient. Ihr… Ihr…

Valint: Ja?

Selina: Idiot! (Dann dreht ihr Euch um und lauft Darkan hinterher.)

Valint: (*seufzt*) Es tut mir leid Darkan, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Aber wie es aussieht, scheint sie euch mehr zu mögen als ich dachte. Was soll ich nur tun?

Ihr lauft Darkan hinterher, doch Ihr wisst selbst nicht genau warum Ihr das tut. Nach einer Weile findet Ihr ihn. Er sitzt auf dem Boden, an einen Baum gelehnt und hat seinen Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben.

Selina: Darkan?

Darkan: …

Selina: (Ihr setzt Euch neben ihn auf den Boden und legt Eure Hand auf seinen Kopf. Er zuckt leicht zusammen, doch er bewegt sich nicht.) Ist alles in Ordnung?

Darkan: … Ich bin ein Versager.

Selina: Das ist nicht wahr. Obwohl Ihr mich entführt habt, glaube ich, dass Ihr ein netter Mann seid.

Darkan: (Er hebt seinen Kopf und sieht Euch an. In seinen Augen blitzen Tränen. Aufmunternd lächelt Ihr ihn an.) Ihr seid so wunderschön und nett. Ich… ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. (Wieder vergräbt er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.)

Selina: Seid wie Ihr seid und verstellt Euch nicht.

Darkan: … Wie könnt Ihr jemals jemanden wie mich lieben… (Erschrocken über seine Worte springt Darkan auf.) Verzeiht… verzeiht mir. Ich wollte nicht… ich habe…

Selina: Darkan?

Darkan: Wir sollten zurückgehen. Vergessen wir das Ganze. (Er dreht sich um und läuft zurück zum Lager. Egal wie oft Ihr versucht mit ihm zu reden, er gibt Euch keine Antwort.)

*~*~

Magullat: Oh, da seid Ihr ja.

????: Sind die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen?

Magullat: Aber natürlich. Ich habe alles so gemacht, wie Ihr es gewünscht habt. Der Raum ist vorbereitet.

????: Was ist mit Selina?

Magullat: Sie ist mit meinen beiden besten Männern auf dem Weg um das Artefakt zu besorgen.

????: Kann man sich auf Eure Männer verlassen?

Magullat: Hehe, sie tun alles, was ich ihnen sage. Außerdem kennen sie die Wahrheit nicht.

????: Ihr habt sie belogen?

Magullat: Hehe, ja, das habe ich. Unser Meister wird zufrieden sein. Doch nun entschuldigt mich, ich muss mich noch um wichtige Angelegenheiten kümmern. (Er dreht sich um und verlässt das Zimmer.)

????: Sicher. *Mein* Meister wird sehr zufrieden sein. Ihr seid ein Idiot, Magullat. Doch ihr seid sehr nützlich. Im Moment jedenfalls noch.

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
